That One Mystery Fic
by Red02
Summary: Someone has been murdered and now ace detective Yami ace detective, that's a good one and sidekick Joey have to solve the crime. Final chapter is up at last! No one said I'd do it but I did!
1. Chapter I: The Beginning of the Start

That One Mystery Fic  
  
By Red02  
  
All characters belong to…… that company that made Yu-Gi-Oh!, I don't know the name. The story is mine but the characters are not.  
  
(Note: this is a fiction of a movie script I am writing, I just changed character names to match the show. This is why the story is done script style.)  
  
Cast:  
  
Yami-The Detective  
  
Joey-The side-kick  
  
Kenny-A friend of the victim (played by Malik)  
  
Seto-That one guy  
  
Anzu-Friend of the victim  
  
Isis-The person who reported the crime  
  
Mai-The…. Maid….. Or something….. I don't know yet.  
  
Nobody-The one who died (played by Bakura) (so many people are going to hate me for that)  
  
(More are coming)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In Yami's Office, Yami is sitting in his Lay-Z-Boy chair drinking a soda and Joey is trying to set the clock on the VCR.  
  
Joey: I swear, these instruction books become worse each time I read them.  
  
Yami looks over at the manual Joey is reading.  
  
Yami: Maybe you should try sticking to one language.  
  
Joey: Huh? (looks over at the manual) Oh.  
  
Isis opens and a crowd cheers.  
  
Isis: Is this Yami's Detective Service?  
  
Joey: Yami and Joey's Detective Service.  
  
Isis: Whatever.  
  
Yami gets up and walks over to Isis.  
  
Yami: I am Yami, and this is Joey, we are happy to be of your service. So just what is it that you need help with?  
  
Isis: Well my-  
  
Yami: It was the butler.  
  
Isis: What?  
  
Yami: Scruffy buried it behind the pool.  
  
Isis: Huh? I just-  
  
Yami: Left the oven on?  
  
Isis: No I…… oh crud I did leave it on!  
  
Isis rushes out.  
  
Joey: Why do you always do that?  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Joey: Get rid of our customers before they pay us.  
  
Yami: She wasn't a customer.  
  
Joey: Then what was she?  
  
Yami:……. A traveling Saleswoman.  
  
Joey: Oh shut up!  
  
Isis walks back in.  
  
Isis: All taken care of.  
  
Joey: So what was it you wanted to tell us?  
  
Yami is sitting down in his chair again.  
  
Yami: Yes, please elaborate.  
  
Isis: Well my friend Kenny-  
  
Joey: Got killed?  
  
Yami: Those-  
  
Isis: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. He's fine, it's Nobody.  
  
Joey: Well in that case why did you come?  
  
Isis: Because Nobody's dead!  
  
Joey: So why did you come?  
  
Yami: No Joey, did you ever play Clue?  
  
Joey: Once.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Joey is playing Clue with two other people.  
  
Other Person 1: I think I have it. Other Person 2?  
  
Other Person 2: I think I have it too. Joey?  
  
Joey: Um yeah…. I guess I have it.  
  
Other Person 2: Then let's check.  
  
Other Person 1 opens the envelope and reveals Ms. White, The Knife, and The Lounge. Other Person 1 and 2 reveal their score cards showing they were both right.  
  
Other Person 1: I was right.  
  
Other Person 2: So was I.  
  
Both look at Joey. Joey looks at his score card. It Those three checked off and everything else open.  
  
Camera changes to close up of his eyes.  
  
"DUN"  
  
End of Flashback:  
  
Joey: What does that have to do with our situation.  
  
Yami: Remember how the guy who died was called Mr. Body?  
  
Joey: Yeah.  
  
Yami: Well Isis's friend who died was probably called Mr. Nobody.  
  
Isis: That's exactly right. But how did you know.  
  
Yami: I read ahead in the script.  
  
Both Joey and Isis look at Yami annoyed. Isis walked over to Yami and hands him a paper.  
  
Isis: If you want the case, then come to this address within a day.  
  
Isis leaves. Yami looks at the paper.  
  
Yami: Looks like we're going to…. Nowhere, it's just next door.  
  
Joey: Perfect. I'd wanted sometime away from home.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
(Chapter 2 is coming soon)  
  
(I know it was kind of short, but that's because each chapter is just a scene)  
  
(Feel free to comment on it, don't flame me though, I don't see why you would though) 


	2. Chapter II: The Outline of the Scene

Chapter 2: The Outline of the Situation  
  
Yami and Joey are outside the house next door. Yami rings the doorbell and Isis opens it.  
  
Isis : Oh good, you came.  
  
Yami : Of coarse we did.  
  
Joey : We have nothing else to do.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Yami and Joey are playing cards.  
  
Yami : Got any three's?  
  
Joey : Yes.  
  
Both pause for a few seconds.  
  
Yami : Got any two's?  
  
End of Flashback:  
  
Isis : Well then just follow me.  
  
Isis leads them through a small hallway and back outside in her backyard.  
  
Joey : So this is the scene of the robbery?  
  
Isis : Murder.  
  
Joey : Huh? Oh yes, what did I say?  
  
Isis : Robbery.  
  
Joey : Right, this is where the robbery took place.  
  
Isis : No. This is where…  
  
Yami : This is where you two shut up and let me think!  
  
Joey and Isis : Sorry.  
  
Yami walks over to the actual scene of the crime. There is a body laying on the ground outlined with white chalk. A police officer walks up behind Yami .  
  
Police Officer: Can I help you?  
  
Yami : No, no, I'm fine.  
  
Police Officer: Good because…  
  
Yami : Actually could you get me a soda?  
  
Joey : And some lemonade for me?  
  
Isis : And a margarita over here?  
  
Police Officer: I was being sarcastic!  
  
Yami : Well you might have wanted to tell us that before we started ordering.  
  
The police officer shakes in anger.  
  
Police Officer: Listen, I'm the one in charge of this operation and…  
  
Joey : What is that? CIA talk?  
  
Police Officer: Shut up! I order all of you to leave now! The police will take care of this.  
  
Isis : This my house.  
  
Police Officer: Then stay!  
  
Police Officer points to Yami and Joey .  
  
Police Officer: You two leave now.  
  
Yami : Fine, we'll leave. But first tell me your name.  
  
Police Officer: Why should I do that?  
  
Yami : Because I don't like to read name cards Seto.  
  
Seto looks down at his shirt and sees a name card. Yami and Joey walk away laughing slightly. Another policeman walks up to Seto.  
  
Policeman: Sir, it's time for the shift change.  
  
Seto: Whatever.  
  
Seto leaves. Several policemen and women take the place of the police officers. A man walks up to the outlined body and taps it. The body gets up a bit.  
  
New Man: It's time to change shifts.  
  
Man: Okay.  
  
The man gets up, dusts himself off and walks away. The new man lays down in the outline. 


	3. Chapter III: Interviewing Kenny

((Sorry for not updating in a week, I was on vacation for a week and couldn't get on a computer, and even if I could it wouldn't have been mine so I couldn't have updated anyway.))  
  
Scene 3: Interviewing Kenny  
  
Yami and Joey have decided to ask Kenny some questions before getting any further in the case. They are at his doorstep. Before they can knock on the door it is opened and a man looks out at Yami and Joey.  
  
Kenny: What do you want?  
  
Yami: We just came by to ask you about…  
  
Kenny: I don't know anything about nothing.  
  
Joey: So do you know anything about something?  
  
Kenny: Yes.  
  
Yami: So you'll help us.  
  
Kenny: Which one means that I won't?  
  
Yami:……  
  
Joey: Yes!  
  
Kenny: That one.  
  
Later, Yami and Joey and Kenny are sitting in Kenny's living room.   
  
Yami: Now then, where were you on the night of the killing?  
  
Kenny: At Nobody's house.  
  
Joey: Wait, you mean…  
  
Yami: Shut up Joey!  
  
Joey looks down at his feet. Yami looks back at Kenny.  
  
Yami: What were you doing that night.  
  
Kenny: Living.  
  
Yami: That's not what I had expected to hear.  
  
Kenny: What, do you spend time being dead?  
  
Joey: Now it's your turn to…  
  
Yami and Kenny: Shut up!  
  
Joey gets up and walks into the kitchen.  
  
Yami: Sorry about that, he doesn't know when to…  
  
Kenny: Shut up?  
  
Yami: Yeah, we already said that enough. Now is there anything else you want to tell me?  
  
Kenny: Well I should hope so, including that one you've only asked me three questions. One that I didn't even really answer one of them.  
  
Yami: Well then why don't we start with the questioning then?  
  
Inside the Kitchen, Joey has decided look for something he can eat. Joey is looking in the fridge.  
  
While pulling random things out:  
  
Joey: Let's see…  
  
Pulls out a potato salad.  
  
Joey: Nope…  
  
Pulls out a block of ice.  
  
Joey: Too cold.  
  
Pulls out a flamethrower.  
  
Joey: To flammable.  
  
Pulls out a rubber chicken and holds it for a second.  
  
Joey: I hate leftovers.  
  
Throws away the rubber chicken and looks further in the fridge for something. A look of a little shocked mixed in with surprise and excitement comes over his face.  
  
Joey: What could this be?  
  
Joey pulls out a small package with a do not open till Xmas 2000-ever written on it. He pockets it and goes back into the living room.  
  
Yami and Kenny have finished their conversation and Yami is waiting for Joey at the door.  
  
Yami: Oh Joey, I was just about to call for you.  
  
Kenny: Well I'm glad if I helped.  
  
Yami and Joey look over at him.  
  
Yami: Oh right, thank you for letting us talk to you.  
  
Kenny: Sure, now uh, leave.  
  
Kenny pushes Yami and Joey out the door and slams it behind them.  
  
Joey: Really nice guy.  
  
Yami: Quite.  
  
Yami and Joey begin walking away when Joey reaches in his pocket and remembers what he found.  
  
Joey: Yami, I found something at Kenny's house.  
  
Yami: Really?  
  
Cut to inside of Kenny's house, he is looking out his window at the retreating figures of Yami and Joey.  
  
Kenny: How annoying, luckily they won't be able to find out anything with what I told them.  
  
End of Scene 3 


	4. Chapter IV: Packaged Underclues

Scene 4: Packaged Underclues  
  
Yami and Joey have arrived at their office/home and are about to examine the evidence.  
  
Yami: So you found this in his refridgerater?  
  
Joey: Yep.  
  
Yami: That's a stupid hiding place.  
  
Joey: I know. Now open it so you can see what's inside.  
  
Yami opens the envelope and looks back at Joey with a confused face.  
  
Yami: What is this?  
  
Joey: A clue.  
  
Yami pulls out a frozen pair of underwear and drops it on the table.  
  
Yami: How is that a clue?  
  
Joey: Well…… it's kinda……. Well ya see…….. It's……. it's an underclue!  
  
Yami: You scare me Joey.  
  
Joey: God, I'm just kidding, open it up.  
  
Yami: The underwear?  
  
Joey: Yes.  
  
Yami hesitantly opens up the underwear and a photo falls out. Yami quickly drops the underwear and picks up the photo.  
  
Joey: See?  
  
Yami: Well it's defiantly a clue. Good job Joey.  
  
Joey: Yep, that's me, Joey, master clue finder.  
  
Yami: Just one question. Why did you open up his underwear in the first place?  
  
Joey: Uh…..  
  
A sign covers screen and a long beep covers up all of the sound. The sign reads: Technical Difficulties. Please stand by.  
  
Back to seeing Yami and Joey.  
  
Yami: Just one question. Why did Kenny hide this photo wrapped up in his underwear, in an envelope, in his refridgerater?  
  
Joey: Beats me, maybe he's just stupid.  
  
Yami: Annoyingly stupid.  
  
End of Scene 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Red02: It's been a long time since I last updated anything. Sorry for the long wait, I hope all can forgive me by enjoying this final update to that "That One Mystery Fic" story.

Chapter 5: Oh So THAT'S Who Did It

Yami and Joey arrive at Isis's house, the cops are there as well.

Isis: Yami! Have you found out anything?

Yami: Yes I have.

Joey: (under breath) I found it out…

Yami: Isis! I believe we have discovered who killed your brother!

Isis: That's great! But Yami.

Yami: Yes Isis?

Isis: Nobody wasn't my brother.

Yami: (leans close to Isis and whispers) Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. (winks)

Isis: No really, what are you talking about?

Yami:All in good time my lady! Mount up, we're heading to the scene of the crime. And for God's sake bring the doughnuts his time!

minutes later in Isis's back yard

(everyone is crowded around the outline of the dead body. Seto, Isis, Kenny, Joey, Yami, a few random police officers)

Yami: I have called you all to order for one very important reason.

Seto: And that is?

Yami: The reason is…

(Mai pops out of nowhere in a maid outfit)

Mai: Aha! I finally made it into the story! Take that Casting list! (punches Yami)

Yami: What was that for?

Joey: Just forget about it and explain to everyone who done it!

Yami: Right. (regains composure) After extensive studying of all our first clues, it was obvious that the killer was none other than….. KENNY!

Everyone: KENNY? (all turn to Kenny)

Kenny: What? It wasn't me, I swear it wasn't!

Yami: (suddenly next to Kenny) That's correct, it wasn't you because it couldn't have been you. And why not you ask? Because you Kenny no-last-name-erson have been dead for over a hundred years!

Everyone: WHAT?

Kenny: You can't prove it!

Yami: I can't, but this picture can! (holds up picture of gravestone. The grave reads: Kenny, Died in freak soda can inncident)

Kenny: Wha- How did you get that!

Joey: I found in your refriderater!

Yami: And now that everyone knows that you're actually dead you should cease to bother us!

Kenny: NOOOOO! (melts into nothing)

Yami: And now to reveal the TRUE killer!

Everyone: WHO?

Yami: Drunk Driving!

Seto: Ah of coarse, it all makes sense now! The victom was in his Isis's back yard when the drunk driver ambushed him! Then the drunk driver fled the scene leaving absolutely no evidence except for the mysterious tire marks left all over the body!

Yami: That's exactly right!

later inside Isis's house

(Isis is thanking both Yami and Joey while the police begin their search for the drunk driver)

Isis: Thank you both so much.

Yami: Oh it was nothing! (Yami laughs as he flips his finger through the $300 Isis has just handed him)

Joey: Yeah, don't worry about it.

Isis: Well alright, but I do have just one last question?

Yami: What was it?

Isis: How did the police NOT know that Nobody was run over by a car. I mean, he said that there were tire marks all over Nobody's….. body…

Joey: I can answer that Isis! It was elementary!

Yami: No Joey that not it.

Joey: It's not?

Yami: No, it was seventh grade Triginomitry my dear Joey, seventh grade trigonometry…

All: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

(EVERYONE LAUGHS AND THE SCENE ENDS)

Red02: Well that's it. "That One Mystery Fic" is over. I hope all who hae read it (yes all two of you) have enjoyed it and are over whelmed by the fact that I have actually finished it. If you did enjoy it please look at my profile for other stories I plan to write or are currently writing. Salutations!

P.S.- This chapter was not meant to offend anyone who was either hit and or killed by or knows someone who was hit by and or killed by a drunk driver. To those offended I am sorry, but god lighten up! It's just for fun!


End file.
